


Saying Sorry is Just the First Step

by Orca478



Series: The Council of the Elements: Oneshots and Short Stories. [1]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, harlivy - Freeform, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After agreeing to not shut Ivy out, Harley still struggles to forget her heart break.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: The Council of the Elements: Oneshots and Short Stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Saying Sorry is Just the First Step

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the one shots of this series, figuring Harley and the main character. I hope you enjoy.

Harley entered the room grumbling.

Tony looked at his sister.

“What’s wrong ?”

“I cancelled Ivy.”

“Again ? It’s the third time in a row. What’s going on sis ?”

“I still struggle to see her. It’s not that easy, after....”

“Almost seeing her get married. And how she rejected you for a guy she didn’t even love. I know.”

“Hey, not all of us can’t have a perfect relationship brother. You and Mera are meant for each other. You broke up to give each other time to grow, and you both came back when you were ready. Me on the other hand, I was dumped multiple times, and insulted in my face when I tried to safe the fucking wedding that should have never even been a thing !”

“Harley. You said you were going to give her another shot. That means that you actually go out with her.”

Mera came in.

“Let me guess. She cancelled her again.”

“Am I really that predictable ?”

“When it comes to Ivy? Yes.”

“Just give her the chance you said you would give her sis. If you don’t like it, then it’s fine. But you need to take the risk.”

Ivy was now working on the Avengers labs under Bruce Banner, her idol for sometime.

“Your not focused.” Bruce said.

“I am.”

“You are spilling the liquid.”

She noticed he was right.

“Shit !”

Bruce had taken a liking into her. He knows what is getting her so distracted.

“Harley canceled again, right ?”

“I don’t get it. She said we could give it a go, and she hasn’t even agreed to go on a date !”

“Maybe she still needs time.”

“I.....I know.”

“Listen, take it from someone that lives on the same tower as her. She is conflicted and is trying to get her mind back together. She is still healing from what the Joker did to her.”

Ivy always thought Harley didn’t leave the Joker before because she didn’t want to. She never considered some sort of trauma.

“Maybe she shouldn’t even give me a chance.”

“I can promise you this. She really wants to be with you, we can all see it, it’s just a matter of time.”

Harley was fixing her bike when Scott came in.

“Hey Harls, is that to pick up your girlfriend ?”

“Don’t talk to me about that.”

“Weren’t you two going to give it another shot ?”

“Still working on that.”

Scott and Harley had become good friends, mostly because the enjoyed chilling and just having a great time.

“What’s there to work on H ? Just go for it ?”

“It’s not that easy Scotty, our history isn’t the best.”

“Hey, when I met her, Hope turned me to the police. She wanted me gone to jail forever. We don’t have the best start, but now it’s working. Just try it Harley, your missing something that could be great.”

“And what if its isn’t ?”

“There is only one way to find out.”

Harley finally didn’t cancel Ivy.

“Well look who arrived, I was thinking you were going to cancel me at the last second like always.”

“Hey, I had important things to do.”

“Like what ?”

“I am an Avenger.”

“So am I.”

“You’re reserve, I am a full time member. And I am Tony Stark’s sister. As a Stark I do have important things to do.”

“Since when are you calling yourself a Stark ?”

“Since I got my brother back.”

Ivy sighted.

“Harley, if you don’t want to do this, why did you say we could give it a go ? You’re not into this.”

“I.....I am still in the progress of forgiving you, you shamed me !”

“For goodness sake Harley I said sorry, why can’t you...”

“You know why ! My romantic life is shit. My first boyfriend broke up with me on my birthday, my second boyfriend had sex with another woman on my fucking bed, my first girlfriend left me in the middle of a vacation, and left me to pay for everything, and you know how the Joker was. This is my 5th attempt at a relationship. 5th Ivy. I wish I was like my brother. He and Mera mutually split for a while, he gets in a good thing with Pepper until they decide to be friends, and he is back with Mera. Bruce also decided to be friends with Betty, Romanoff is a bitch, and he has this good thing with Valkyrie. Stephen has remained with the same girlfriend, Carol lost hers to an accident. Scott agreed with the divorce and is on a healthy relationship with Hope. And then there is you, after getting threw that weird face with Batman, your only relationship was with a good guy that cared for you. You want to know the truth ? I am a scared. All the people I mentioned know what having a good partner is. I don’t know what it is. I went threw 4 shitty relationships, I can’t go threw another one.”

Harley was panting after her rant.

“You’re right.”

Harley looked at her.

“Saying Sorry is just the first step, I know your love life has been shit. But Harley, if there is anything I can get from Kiteman. Is that when you truly love someone, you treat them like they deserve. Harley I have been in love with you ever since you gave me that plant on arkum. The one person that didn’t see me as a freak. I haven’t given you a reason to trust me with your heart, I should have never said it the other way around, but I want to show you that you can trust me. I won’t hurt you more. Being with Kiteman was a mistake, it was unfair to him and to you. I just want one chance Harley please.”

Harley looked at her.

None of her precious partners had ever spoke like that.

The first three only wanted her for the lust, and Joker wanted her for his purposes. Ivy wants her. She wants to be with Harley.

“Fine. I’ll give you a chance, even after all I have done your going to give me one, so I should too.”

“So we start over ?”

“Let’s start over.”

After that, Harley never cancelled a date with Ivy.

They were taking it slow, but it was working.

She was finally getting to expirience true love.

And she loves it.

Just like she loves her.

Tony and Scott where right, she almost missed something great.

For her, 5th time is the charm.

It took long, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember you can tell amy idea you have for this one shots at anytime.


End file.
